Tears of a Prince
by LordGodsServant
Summary: Right after Iroh was hurt and Azula left during "The Chase" Zuko's reaction is a little different than what people expect of him.    AU
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place after Iroh was injured and Azula made her escape in "The Chase." Zuko's reaction is a little different than what people have come to expect of him._

* * *

I was his fault. Uncle lay dying at his feet because he'd come to save him. He should've taken the hit for his Uncle. It was too much. He'd had to deal with a lot of crap in his life but this was too much. Everybody hated him, even the people he saved hated him and now the only person left in the world who felt it was worth wasting his time on Zuko lay dying at his knees.

The others gathered round, looking at Iroh. Sokka saw Katara start to move forward, no doubt to offer her healing services, she was too kind. He put out a hand and stopped her.

"Don't bother, he'd just attack you, after all, he's Fire Nation."

The comment hit Zuko like a tidal wave along with the overwhelming feeling of "_he's right."_ People outside the Fire Nation hated him for being the Prince and just by extension for being Fire Nation. The Fire Nation hated him for being a disgrace. Everyone hated him, the only person who didn't was liable to die.

Azula's voice seemed to taunt him, like it often did whenever he failed "_everyone hates you . . . everyone hates you . . . EVERYONE HATES YOU . . . EVERYONE HATES YOU!"_

Then Zuko moved, and all the others tensed up as if expecting an attack. But Zuko curled up into the fetal position, and began to cry. Not simple sniffs, but huge gut-wrenching sobs. It was the last thing anyone would have expected of him. Zuko didn't care if the Avatar and his friends saw him, didn't care if Uncle saw him; he wouldn't have even cared if Ozai himself saw him at that point. He just didn't care anymore.

He had nothing left but grief, and that never made him care about anything.

He just had no will left.

He had nothing.

* * *

He was only aware dimly of the Avatar and his friends moving him and his Uncle around. He didn't resist them but let them do whatever they wanted. He viewed it like he was looking through the wrong end of a telescope; he didn't care what they did. He was too tired of his life, of his pointless search, of how much of a failure he had become. He never stopped crying all the while.

Only after hours had passed did he realize that they had put him and his Uncle in one of the abandoned buildings. They had a campfire outside and where talking, about what Zuko didn't care. He looked and saw that they had bandaged up Uncle, so maybe he would live. He put his Uncle's head in his lap and once more succumbed to his grief and feelings of hopelessness as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_I hope you like this, I might not update this for a bit if I focus on my other ongoing series._

_Good Day and God Bless :)_

_Sincerely, LordGodsServant_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are we going to do about the Angry Jerk and his Uncle?"

"Sokka, would you quite calling him that!"

"Why? He's Fire Nation and he probably was putting on an act!"

"Did that seem like an act?"

"He's probably had a lot of practice; he probably knows how to act just right. His uncle probably taught him."

"Hey, leave Iroh alone, he's a great guy."

"See, I still don't get how you ended up having tea with him?"

"I was walking along when I felt someone hiding behind a rock. I knocked him down and we had some tea. He gave me some really good advice; he didn't seem like a bad guy at all. Why do you think I was looking for you guys?"

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that they're both part of the Fire Nation royal family. Their probably on a mission from the Firelord."

"Before you guys came along the Princess, I think her name was Azula, was mocking Zuko. It was obvious they had no love for each other. You heard what she said "enemies and traitors, _traitors_ Sokka, they obviously aren't doing anything for the Fire Nation at the moment."

Sokka sat still, trying to muster new arguments against the two while Aang got up to go check on them. Zuko must've moved at some point because he was now cradling his Uncle's head in his lap and was sleeping, but he was still crying. It broke Aang's heart to see him like this. He didn't see him as an enemy but as a lonely boy who was almost completely hated by everyone in his world. His one support had been swiped cruelly away and might never be rebuilt.

Aang came back to the campfire and sat down.

"Katara, what do you think?"

"I think he's a horrible person, always trying to capture you, destroy the last hope for peace in the world. He doesn't deserve pity."

"That sounds awfully heartless Sugar Queen."

"Hey you don't know what he put us through! He tracked us all across the world!"

"Maybe that's why I can see the best in this situation; I'm not biased against him."

"I think we should hear him out when he's ready to talk to us and then decide."

"I'm with Twinkletoes on this one."

"I'm completely against this Aang. But if this is what you really want then I'll go along with it."

"Hey, I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I'll listen to him but he'll probably be lying."

"Thanks guys."

* * *

_Zuko was dreaming. In his dream he was 10 and was in the Fire Nation Palace courtyard. Azula was bending fire at him and he felt it burning him, it hurt horribly. He called out to his mom who stood on the side, watching impassively. He yelled at her for help, but she walked over to Azula and said "good job Azula, I'm so proud of you."_

_Zuko threw himself on the ground and suddenly he was in an Agni Kai arena, he looked up and there was his father striding towards him._

"_Rise and fight Prince Zuko!"_

"_Please father, all I want is to please you, I'm sorry I made you angry, please forgive me?"_

"_You are an utter disgrace and will never amount to anything in my eyes."_

_Zuko felt the fire lash across his eye and screamed in agony. Then he was back in the village that he had saved from deserters a few days back. The villagers gathered around him in a mob and began to throw rocks and whatever else they could find at him. He tried to firebend but it was as if his element had abandoned him. He fell to the ground and they gathered in close and began kicking him. Lee, the boy he'd taken a liking to, venomously kicked him straight in the face shouting "I HATE YOU!"_

_Then he was fighting Azula in the village as he had done only a few hours ago and suddenly the Avatar and his friends where attacking him. Azula and them joined forces and began trying to kill him. He darted in between buildings and suddenly came face to face with his Uncle. His face split into a wide grin as he said "Uncle I'm so glad to see you." But Iroh's face was full of hatred "how dare you attack the Avatar, you are evil and I cannot help you anymore, I HATE YOU!" _

_Zuko gasped and began running away as they all sought to kill him. Then the ground collapsed and he began falling into a bottomless pit. _

_He was falling . . ._

_Falling . . ._

_Falling . . ._

Then Zuko jerked awake. Uncle Iroh was sitting next to him and was wide awake.

"You were dreaming nephew."

Zuko said nothing and looked away, his eyes watering, although it had only been a dream his heart still wept over what his uncle had said.

"Prince Zuko, look back at me and tell me what is wrong, you are crying and I have never seen you weep in all of you're three years of banishment."

Unused to a direct order coming from his uncle, Zuko turned back and just stared at Iroh while tears slid down his face. Katara must've healed him because he was in far better condition than he should've been.

Iroh saw the tears he never expected to see and, though it hurt him to do so, grabbed Zuko and brought him into a hug. Zuko sobbed into his shoulder as he let out all of his grief, all of his pent up feelings.

Aang watched through a crack in the wall, he felt a bit uncomfortable peeking in on them in such a personal time for them but his curiosity far outweighed those feelings. He'd never seen Zuko purposefully show weakness, much less cry but something seemed to have happened to completely crush any care for his appearance before others. It was one thing to teach someone a lesson in humility, it was another thing entirely to chip away at their self-confidence until all that was left was tears as seemed was the case with Zuko. Even though they had been enemies, Aang empathized with him, he hate seeing people in such pain.

After Zuko had cried himself out he sat up and looked into his uncle's face, always so loving and gentle.

"Now Zuko, what has affected you so much that you do the unthinkable and cry."

Zuko looked away, ashamed of his weakness "I'm sorry Uncle, I should've been stronger."

"To the contrary, I'm extremely happy you finally let out all of your grief. Now what has made you so grief-stricken?"

Zuko took a long time in replying, so long that Iroh thought he wouldn't respond, but eventually he said "you almost died."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I'm a failure uncle. I can't do it anymore; I can't try to be the son my father wants. I can't keep on going through this world where everyone hates me besides you. Why am I so weak, why can't I succeed? I need to know Uncle, why does everyone hate me?"

"Not everyone hates you Zuko."

"Think, besides you can you name one person we've ever met that really truly cared about me . . . besides mom."

Iroh conceded the point, after a few seconds Zuko continued on "Even when I help people they hate me."

"Zuko you know that's not tru-."

"IT IS! Before I got here I helped an Earth Kingdom village who had some abusive soldiers, but to win I had show my firbending and I revealed my identity. The village almost mobbed me after that even though I'd just done them a huge favor. A kid who was beginning to see me like a brother said he hated me."

"What have I done to make my life be so miserable as it has been, is this all punishment for talking out of turn at that one war meeting, maybe if I hadn't-."

"NO!" Iroh said sharply, he wouldn't let Zuko make excuses for what Ozai had done and for a good deed he'd done "Prince Zuko (Zuko flinched when he said Prince), you where never in the wrong at that war meeting, all the rest of the people in that meeting were. I never for a second thought that Ozai was justified in his treatment of you."

Zuko looked confused, "For so long my aim has been to capture the Avatar to get my honor back, but with Azula in the picture it's impossible, she's better at everything."

"Zuko, only you can gain your honor, and that isn't the reason you search for the Avatar with such fervor, it's because you want your father to love you like your mother did."

Zuko was silent, but silently realized that Iroh was right. His mother's sudden disappearance had left a gaping hole where she had been, Uncle had done a good deal to fill that hole but he had still desperately wanted his father to love him. Now he posed a question "did he ever love me?"

Iroh considered the question, this was a crossroad for Zuko and he could not afford to sugarcoat the truth any longer lest Zuko continue to think that his family was always in the right.

"Perhaps when you where younger and he could not be Firelord he cared more for his family. He loved your mother, when he married her I had never seen him so happy but he loved power and eventually had to choose between the two. He chose power and eventually his longing for more and more left no room for his family anymore. He does not love you any longer Zuko, he does no love Azula but merely sees her as a tool. He loves power more than anything else."

Tears began sliding down Zuko's face again as he thought of the relationship that might have been with his father. In the past few months, nearly everything he'd thought to be true had been knocked off of their unreachable pedestals and thrown in among the crazy ideas such as "is the Fire Nation wrong in the war." Now he didn't know what to think and counted on his Uncle to guide him.

"Uncle, what am I living for, I don't know if the Fire Nation is even right anymore. I've seen things from the other side of the war and I don't like it, people hate us and we cause nothing but misery to people. I never wanted war but I don't even know what I want anymore. Where do I go from here Uncle, what should I do?"

"Zuko, I can only point the way, you are the one who shall have to walk it eventually. You are coming to realize something that regretfully took me the loss of Lu Ten to figure out."

"What?"

"That the war must end and that the Fire Nation is wrong. Lu Ten's death tore me apart, I spent months in depression and after that I journeyed into the Spirit world to find my son. I failed but it gave me insight into the misery that the Fire Nation is inflicting on the world and it showed me that the war must end and not in the Fire Nation's favor as things currently stand."

Zuko digested this information, it warred against all he had ever been taught and yet it did make sense if he looked at it from the new perspective he had come to have after living among the commoners of the Earth Kingdom. He no longer wanted to live the lie he was required to live as a Fire Nation prince. But what would he live for then? He wanted to stop the pain and suffering caused by the war but the only readily available option for that was to join the Avata- . . . no, the idea was so foreign he couldn't even consider it just yet.

Iroh however, wasn't done with him "what do you wish to do Zuko?"

"I want my father's lo- . . . I want to stop the war."

"Then why not join the Avatar?"

" . . . I can't . . ."

"Why not . . . because the idea goes against all that you've tried to accomplish these past few years?"

Zuko's silence was as good as shouting yes.

"Zuko, I believe that joining the Avatar at least for a time is the first step on finding your new goal in life as you seem intent on abandoning the one your father set for you. Will you trust me on this?"

Zuko thought at least 10 minutes before answering "will you be with me?"

"I will help you get started Zuko, and if you wish to leave with me when I do leave, I won't try to keep you away."

After another long interval in which Zuko thought he finally said "fine, I'll trust you on this Uncle."

Iroh smiled and left Zuko in the house saying he'd be back soon. Then he walked out of the house to meet the Avatar and his group.

* * *

After Iroh had gotten up Aang had quickly skedaddled back to the fire. Iroh came out a moment later and approached the group.

"May I sit down?"

Before anyone else could say anything Toph said "sure, make yourself comfortable anywhere."

"Why thank you, don't worry I shan't call you miss or madam as you don't seem to warm to those very much, may I know your name then?"

Toph grinned, she really liked this guy "my names Toph Bei Fong, I'm the best Earthbender you'll ever meet."

"I don't doubt it, now who would like a stirring cup of tea."

Aang and Toph raised their hands and Iroh busied himself about with making the tea. After awhile it was done and he passed it around, leaving some for Zuko. Aang took a sip and his eyes widened at the goodness of it. Katara and Sokka didn't drink any of theirs but just sat staring at Iroh.

At length Iroh spoke "I assume you know that the young woman we fought yesterday is Zuko's sister and my neice, Princess Azula?"

"Yeah she told me."

"Ah, she has a tendency to gloat. I don't suppose you remember me from the Northern Water Tri-."

"We remember you; we never got to thank you properly so thanks."

"Ah, I am glad to see you remember me. My name is Iroh if any of you do not know. I and my nephew are currently considered traitors to the Fire Nation and are on the run. I personally wish to end the war."

"I assume that's not what Zuko wants?"

A pained look came across Iroh's face "my nephew is a complicated young man, he has been through much."

"Say why did he break down like that, I mean I never expected him to just give up and cry?"

"All the stress of his failures and the impossibility of his task came crashing down on him in one instant. I'm not sure what triggered it but he feels that everyone hates him for merely being Fire Nation."

Sokka looked aside guiltily.

"I wish to guide my nephew down the path leading to peace, but to do that I must lead him down a path in which he will help end the war. I have something to ask of you young Avatar."

"Okay."

"I wish you would let my nephew and I join your group for awhile."

"What! Why? What does Zuko think about this?"

"Firstly, I wish to end the war and I wish to help my nephew, I can aid both in one stroke by joining you. He doesn't know what to think anymore but is trusting me on this matter so he will join if you allow."

Aang looked uncomfortably at Iroh and then said "can we have some time alone to talk?"

"Of course" Iroh got up and walked back to the building with Zuko in it.

Aang turned to the others and they began to talk.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, what do you guys think?"

"Don't tell me you're even considering it Aang!"

"C'mon Katara!"

"Aang, I will never trust that piece of lying Fire Nation filth. He stole my mother's necklace and has tried to kill us time and again.!"

"Cool it Suger Queen and let the rest of us get our say."

The Gaang looked at Toph who smirked and continued "I think we should let them join. Now before you get on me for it let me explain. Firstly, I want Iroh to come along, because he's awesome. If I have to deal with a grumpy nephew then I'm fine with that. Secondly, in case you all haven't noticed, after I'm done pounding some Earthbending awesomeness into Twinkletoes then he's gonna have to find a firebending teacher. Now we're being offered two on a silver platter. I heard stories about the Dragon of the West, that's Iroh, and his Firebending made the rest of the benders in the army look like they were using firecrackers."

They all took a moment to take in what Toph had said, then Aang turned to Sokka.

"What do you think Sokka?"

"I don't know. I will admit that Iroh seems like an alright guy and we're a bit short on Firebenders to teach Aang. I'll let them join but I'll be watching them closely."

"What do you think Aang?"

"I think we should let them join. Before you protest let me explain. Remember when you guys were sick and I had you suck on those frogs."

"Remember! I had a wart on my throat flap for weeks after I spit it out!"

"I looked and told you there was no wart!"

"Anyway, I got captured by the Fire Nation and was brought to one of their fortresses. They chained me up and I couldn't escape. But a guy in a mask called the Blue Spirit saved me."

"Where are you going with this?"

"That guy was Zuko, he personally risked his life to get me out of there. Also, back in that fight yesterday he helped us fence in Azula. He came around eventually and helped us in the fight."

All eyes turned to Katara and she looked mutinous but sighed and said "I'll go along with this if you all want. But remember, I don't trust him."

* * *

Iroh was watching Zuko drink his tea without complain, quite a rare occurrence, when Aang zoomed in on an Air-scooter.

"Good knews, you'll be joining us for now."

Iroh grinned along with Aang as they both looked at Zuko. Zuko had managed to regain his composure by now and just stared sullenly at the floor. Aang got off of his scooter and said to Zuko in a cheerful voice "I never got to thank you for that save from the Yu Yan Archer fortress, so thanks."

Zuko glanced up and gave a small nod, then said "I could've saved you in transit to the Fire Nation, but they might've tortured you, or Zhao might've at least."

He shut his jaw abruptly at what he had said but Aang just grinned all the wider. Iroh thought he would like to hear that story later but right now they had things to take care of. He stood up and good naturedly said that they'd better pack and get going.

* * *

While they were loading their stuff onto Appa Zuko found himself alone with Katara. He was going to leave but she blocked the doorway. He looked into her eyes and she said in a low and dangerous voice "you may have the others fooled with your sob story but my brother and I know what the Fire Nation will do to get what they want. Don't think that if I catch one whiff of trouble, see one reason that you would hurt us. Then I won't hesitate to get rid of you, permanently!"

She walked out and after a few moments, Zuko followed. He supposed he should've expected it. As they climbed onto the Bison Zuko noticed that the Water Tribe peasants helped Iroh but only Toph and Aang extended a helping hand to him. He was fine with that, he would give them space if they wanted it.

They took off and left the abandoned village behind.

* * *

Later that day, they landed. At first Zuko wondered why, but then he realized that the Avatar had to practice Earthbending. He was about to sit down and wait until they would take off again when Iroh beckoned him over.

"Zuko I have decided that since we are going to be pursued by Azula, it's time for you to start practicing more advanced Firebending techniques."

Zuko smiled widely, finally he was moving on. Iroh and he first did the breathing exercises as that helped in firebending. Then Iroh began to teach him. First he taught him how to better control his fire and shoot bigger Fireballs. Then he showed Zuko lightning.

When the lightning arced out of Iroh's fingertips and shot into the canyon wall everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Woooow, how'd you do that Iroh!"

"It is a very advanced Firbending technique. Zuko, I want you to try it now."

Zuko tried but it only resulted in a large explosion that knocked him back. He heard some laughter and knew who it was, the water tribe peasants. He tried again and again and all that he got was an explosion right in his face and the mocking laughter of the boy and the girl. He gritted his teeth; he'd like to see how they would've done having to live through a life like his.

Then Iroh instead decided to teach him him the lightning redirection technique. This intrigued Zuko but he wasn't the only one. The Waterbender came walking over and said "that looks like a waterbending move, why are you doing that, I thought you just stuck to your own element?"

"If you take experience and knowledge from only one area it can become stale. If you branch out and try other things then you may find new possibilites open up. Perhaps you should try some Firebending ideals and try and apply them to waterbending."

All in all the rest of the lesson went quite well until the end. Zuko hated that he'd done all that practicing just to have Iroh be too scared to actually try it out. But he couldn't persuade him otherwise so with a sigh he let it go and sat to watch the Avatar attempting Earthbending.

The Avatar, powerful bender that he was, wasn't having very much success Earthebending. Then Toph stomped over to Zuko and whispered something in his ear. Zuko heard it, stared at her, and then grinned and agreed. This should be fun.

* * *

Aang was in a tunnel about twice his height and 3 times that wide. Toph had put him in here as part of a training exercise meant to help him learn Earthbending. He heard a rumbling and then saw that a solid wall had appeared on one end and was moving straight for him. He blanched and began running, completely forgetting about any attempt to try and Earthbend. Then suddenly fire leapt up before him and a wall of fire was blocking his way out.

He tried to blast it out of the way with Air but nothing happened. He had no water and he stared fearfully as the stone wall drew closer and closer, gaining speed. It was close enough for him to leap at and touch when he suddenly planted his feet, remembering what Toph had taught him, and thrust his arms forward. The wall disintegrated to reveal a smiling Toph standing right behind it. Aang's eyes bugged out.

"IT WAS YOU!" he shouted. He turned to see that the flames had stopped and Zuko was grinning as he leaned against the wall.

"But how'd you get the flames to be so strong."

"There was a wall behind them. I was just bending through some tubes Toph had made."

"Why'd you do all that guys?"

"You earthbent didn't you."

Comprehension gleamed in Aang's eyes and he leapt in the air, whooping that he'd finally earthbent. Then he cracked his skull on the ceiling.

Toph grinned at Aang fell back to earth, dazed.

"You still have a lot to learn Twinkletoes."

* * *

_Hope you liked this, I'm sorry for the long update gap._


End file.
